The manufacture and use of plastic storage and disposal bags having tie features which are integral with a container portion of the bag for tying the mouth of the bag closed is known in the art. These tie features typically consist of a geometrically cut out portion of the sidewalls of the bag, that forms two or more ties joined by a bight, which can be grasped and knotted to seal the bag. Bags having such integral ties are sometimes referred to as “tie bags.”
The ties typically extend above a container portion of the bag, which is used for holding the bag contents. The ties provide a closure means for tying the mouth of the bag closed, after the contents have been placed in the bag.
It is desirable to use tie bags as liners for receptacles, such as trash receptacles. When tie bags, or any bag for that matter, is used as a liner for a receptacle, the container portion of the bag is typically placed inside of the receptacle, with the mouth of the bag draped over the rim of the receptacle, to keep the bag suspended in the receptacle.
It is further desirable for a tie bag, which is to be used as a liner, to include provisions for keeping the mouth of the bag from falling into the receptacle, while the bag is being filled with contents. Having the mouth of the bag fall into the receptacle is a source of considerable annoyance for the consumer, who must then reach into the receptacle and pull the mouth of the bag back up over the rim of the receptacle. In the case of a trash receptacle, this can be particularly unpleasant task. Furthermore, if a consumer does not notice that the mouth of the bag has fallen into the receptacle, additional contents may be deposited in the receptacle on top of the fallen liner rather than being contained within the bag and sully the interior of the receptacle. This defeats the purpose of using the bag as a liner for the receptacle.